The Curse
by Olhana
Summary: Kurapika is suffering from the rare disease, also known as the Curse of Crimson Eyes. Is he supposed to end his life being blind? What really happened many years ago in Lukso? Now he's going to resolve the mystery and accept the truth, no matter how harsh it will be.
1. The beginning of the end

Disclamer: I own nothing, all credits except plot goes to Togashi sensei.

* * *

Chapter one.

The beginning of the end.

Kurapika was drowning in pain. It felt like his eyeballs were burning for a whole eternity – no more, no less. It was impossible to open his eyes or to think about the reason of such terrible pain, not to mention trying to stop this _hell_ – all his being was filled with an unreasonable and unstoppable pain. And, suddenly, at the corner of his mind Kurapika had realized that this state was somehow familiar, as if it was not for the first time.

A silent moan escaped from his dried mouth as someone's cold hand covered his eyes. _Oh…_ It just felt so good, as if that coldness absorbed all unwanted pain. An inaudible "thanks" shouldn't be loud enough to reach an unknown person, but it was heard. And not a hint of an answer in exchange, except for some silent sounds, which could've been taken as a relieved laugh. And it was also familiar. Was it Leor…? It was impossible even to think further because of the pain. Why it had to be so strong?

Hand over his face had moved a bit, tickling his nose with a soft fur. "I guess you really need _your_ doctor," the mysterious person suggested with a bit of mock in his voice. He sounded like the situation now was expectedly amusing – well, maybe he had got his own reasons to think like that. Silent sound of sliding leather and the blessed cold hand had left Kurapika's face, letting those hungry pain worms to dig deeper into his eyes. "Was it the same pain my tribesmen suffered when they lost their eyes?" another thought slowly approached Kuruta's mind and quickly left it, leaving a place for something more important. Who was this man? Why Kurapika felt some weird connection between them? Why he felt that the man was the partial reason for his current state?

Kuruta slowly opened his eyes, biting his lips hardly not to let moans escape from his mouth. It wasn't right to show your weakness in front of somebody, that's what he believed. But he failed – blood-red eyes already showed his real state. Weak – he was just terribly weak. And he hadn't got any idea where could he be now. All he could see was a grey ceiling – he hadn't got enough strength even to turn his head around. But then a dark human silhouette appeared above him. "Close your eyes, Kuruta.", still unrecognized person ordered him with an undoubtful force in his voice. Such familiar voice… Kurapika ignored an order and put all his power to focus vision at the concrete point. Slowly a silhouette transformed into a fully recognizable figure – Kuroro Lucifer.

"You!", Kurapika hissed with a hate and amazement both, though he had wished not to show the last emotion. Kuroro lightly grinned as he captured it in the youth's voice – the last descendant of Kuruta was so predictable now in his current weak state. And those _eyes _were extremely beautiful, especially when glowing in pain and hate. He needed them to stay alive – they were too vibrant and beautiful to be hidden in another petty collection of human parts. "Are you not happy to see me?", Kuroro asked with a fake wonder in his voice. Another angry glow in Kurapika's eyes was the unspoken, but expected answer. Of course, this boy will never be happy to see him – exactly opposite. But it didn't matter to him anyway – he was just going to keep the promise, nothing more. Kuroro lowered his face to Kurapika's and spoke slowly, repeating the only mattering thing for that moment. "I already told you that you must close your eyes, Kuruta." Seeing that avenger wouldn't listen to simple suggestions or orders, Lucifer decided to get some things clear. "You know, it would be a shame to lose the last pair of red eyes because of your stubbornness."

Youth seemingly stiffened at the last sentence and finally did the ordered thing. Last? What Kuroro meant by that? Why would he care for it? But his amazement had grown up to the highest point with next words of his blood-sworn enemy. "Now, tell me the number of your doctor friend." After a short moment, Kurapika's amazement changed to anger. "You've already got me, don't even dare to touch my friends!" It was hard to speak, but he did it. He was trying not to think that it took almost all his powers to do that.

"So you prefer being blind for the rest of your life than telling me it?" A wonder in Kuroro's voice was definitely a put-on one. It started to be one-side dialogue, where only one spoke his words aloud – the other was too exhausted to make any sounds. But there was no need in words as emotions in red eyes perfectly replaced them. Kuroro didn't need to be a mind-reader because the answer was clear enough. "Of course, you'll just cut my eyes out, if I won't tell you it," that was the answer told by scarlet eyes. Their vibrant color started to dim, affected by the illness, but Kurapika couldn't notice that. The only thing he could notice was the sudden deterioration of his vision. And then the unexpected realization reached his mind. Now it all became perfectly clear – about his bad eyesight, pain, Kuroro… No, about Kuroro it wasn't clear at all. But it didn't matter to Kurapika now.

He instinctively closed his eyes, trying to analyze the current situation. And conclusions weren't good at all. How ironical – the only survivor of the whole tribe will lose his eyes because of the genetic illness. Fate sure liked twisted paths…

It wasn't hard to remember an old Dalliah. Actually, she wasn't so old, just around her thirties, but for a child like Kurapika was by that time, she sure was. Her curly golden hair was already crossed with a couple of silver strands, adding another ten years to her appearance. There was one thing that always intrigued little Kurapika about Dalliah – her eyes. Speaking truthfully, the thing he was curious about was not her eyes, but the bandage which always covered them. When he asked somebody about it, the only answer was: "She is blind because of the accident." But it wasn't the truth. The real reason was something much worse. The Curse.

As Kurapika learnt later, it wasn't the curse in the full meaning of this word. It was rather a genetic disease, which affected only a one person in a generation - the one with the most vibrant and beautiful colour of eyes in their crimson state. His mother told him once: "It is the only thing we can offer to our gods, Kurapika." Her voice became sad as she noticed so familiar blazes of red in eyes of her son. The same ones were in Dalliah's eyes before she became blind. But a little boy didn't give a lot of attention to the sudden change of the mood of his mother; he was too much in his own thoughts. "Why do we need to offer something to them?" He asked, wondering about that. It was hard to imagine that gods would like to take something like human's eyesight. It didn't make any sense for him. After a short moment of silence his mother signed hardly and answered, stroking his hair: "It is the price we pay for living peacefully in this land. You must understand this and accept it, if our gods will choose you as their sacrifice."

Memories were still bright, as if it all happened yesterday. Kurapika sadly laughed, understanding, that this is the end of his path. No matter what, he's done – no revenge, no sight, no life. His tribe ceased to exist many years ago, but the Curse was still there, watching over the last of Kuruta. There wasn't any peaceful world to pay for, so why? It sure was a silly idea to call the disease as a Curse or 'sacrifice'.

"So what now, Kuroro? Aren't you going to kill me and sell the last pair of Crimson Eyes?" Kurapika's voice was weak, emotionless. It took a lot of effort to speak like that, holding back his willing to scream because of the helplessness in the current situation. The only emotion he felt now was the overwhelming despair. It was just the 'perfect' ending of his miserable life, wasn't it?

"I'd been paid enough to keep you alive, Kuruta." Kuroro was absolutely calm, watching at the pale face of the Chain Assassin. Of course, this boy won't have an idea who had paid for it, although he knew this person well. As Lucifer remembered, he had doubted a lot before accepting this offer about killing the whole tribe – even the customer - except the one boy. It sure was a silly decision to leave the future avenger behind, but Kuroro was paid high enough to keep his part of a deal. And even after so many years he continued to keep his promise. Why? Perhaps, it was some kind of a criminal honour, which was so valued by Nobunaga.

Unexpectedly, boy turned out to be a good enemy, almost equal to Kuroro by his capabilities and intellect level. Chain Assassin sure was the best one from the whole tribe, if to compare his abilities to the rest of his kinsmen by the massacre time. And, as to Lucifer, the value of the last of Kuruta was much higher than the value of all Scarlet eyes being put altogether. Those eyes were quite often being called as 'organic rubies'; actually, it was Kuroro who gave them this name. But Kurapika wasn't just some ruby; he was the rarest and the most expensive jewel humankind could ever imagine - the red diamond. The only and last one in his kind – the Boss of Phantom Troupe highly doubted there will be any other descendants of Kuruta tribe after him.

Kuroro was proud of himself every time he encountered with Kurapika. It was some unusual feeling of self-satisfaction that it was Lucifer who made the avenger to reach the highest level of his capabilities. If Kurapika lived a peaceful life, he sure would not become so strong. And it was a pleasure, teaching a boy something, even if the 'student' wouldn't understand it at all. At their last 'lesson' Kuruta finally understood the true value of his friends. It was a hard situation for a boy, but who said life lessons must be easy?

It was kind of disappointment, seeing how this boy was far away from his highest point; so weak, broken down by the sudden realisation. He wasn't close even to the worst ruby in the world, not to mention any diamonds. Kuroro valued good enemies as high as the whole Phantom Troupe. And it wasn't anything strange to him to help his enemies when they were down – as long as they could get up and go further, making Lucifer to wait with pleasure for their next encounter. Considering that Kurapika was the best enemy Lucifer ever made, helping him was much worth it.

"But I wasn't paid for you being blind for the rest of your life, so tell me your friend's number now. Or do you want me to send Hisoka for him?" It sure was the right threat. If Kuruta was not worrying for himself, then he's still worrying about his friends. Otherwise Kuroro was going to teach him another 'lesson' – he still had his own part of a deal, which could bring him a magnificent surcharge.

"If you do something to Leorio, I'll kill you."

Definitely, this kind of voice suited the Chain Assassin much better.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it =) Actually, it supposed to be just another english grammar exercise, but then it turned out to be a story. So, if it's not hard, could you note in your review how are things going with grammar? Thanks in advance =)


	2. The unexpected call

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter world and it's characters belong to Togashi.

Thanks a lot for the review and follow, I really appreciate it =)

* * *

Chapter two.

The unexpected call.

It was a sunny Saturday's morning when Leorio awoke because of the annoying melody playing somewhere around. He unwillingly opened his eyes, wishing that somebody could kill those bastards who can't listen their music without turning the volume up to maximum. It looked like the headphones still was a kind of luxury thing for a couple of his neighbors. Those old idiots knew that he's trying to get a decent sleep at weekends and still were putting it out to the loudest.

Finally, that melody stopped, being cut at the middle of the choir. But Leorio by that time had lost all his will to sleep. "Great," he muttered with a great disappointment, but then an unexpected thought hit his head. Wasn't it the new ring melody on his phone? Uh-oh…

Where could his mobile be? That was a really hard question. Leorio rubbed his chin, trying to remember where he had put that device yesterday, but nothing popped out. Let's see… He came yesterday lately after the end-of-the-session party and threw his mobile on the table. He groaned with irritation, understanding that he will need to dig over all this pile of books to find it. '_Oh man…_' Kurapika sure was right when told him to do a proper cleaning at least once a week. He stood like that for some minutes, still doubting what he need to do – to search the needed or to leave it for later. Finally, his laziest part won and he went to kitchen, going to make some coffee. If the caller so badly needs to reach him, he'll call back later.

Later he stood near the opened window with a hot cup in his hands. It was still early, but the streets of Yorkshin were already filled with people. It was the city which never slept. Exactly, even by nights streets were as light as they were by the day. At start, it was hard to sleep in this part of city, but with a time Leorio slowly got used to it. Now the noise outside his house didn't bother him anymore.

It was really an incredible luck to get the apartment there because it was a not so cheap place. You could even say it was a kind of prestigious to live at this place. Moreover, it was pretty close to the university, where Leorio was studying by now. Actually, here it was, perfectly seen from the window of a small kitchen.

Man was slowly drinking his cooling down coffee, still wondering about that morning call. Just the fact of such early call was very strange. No one of Leorio's course-mates would call him at that time, considering that they all were big sleepyheads. Studies in the university were really exhausting, draining out all powers from unaccustomed students. So they were crossed out from the potential caller list for sure. And he just talked to Gon and Killua a couple of days ago, so they'd dropped out too. The only person who was left was…

"Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed, almost spilling his morning coffee out because of the excitement. And, as if confirming his guess, a cheerful melody started to play somewhere inside his room. Man rushed to the source of the sound, his coffee forgotten on a kitchen table. He quickly removed all books from the surface of the bedside table, but nothing. Phone rang somewhere down, but it sure was the right place. "Idiot!" Leorio mentally punched himself, while opening the table box with shaking hands. But he was late again, call was already missed. Finally he found his phone and watched for the incoming call. Much to his disappointment, it was not Kurapika's number. It was an unknown one, but a man had a strange feeling that it's somehow connected with his friend.

"We're gonna meet again, my friend…" Leorio shuddered out from surprise, when the mobile started ringing again. Did that song really have these lyrics? Without thinking anymore, he answered the call.

"Leorio's speaking." His voice still was a bit hoarse as if he got up just a couple of minutes ago.

"Trying to get a proper sleep, doc?" The very familiar voice asked him with a fake care. The unpleased shivers ran down Leorio's spine as he realized _who_ it was calling. Dammit, he just hoped that this call had to do nothing with Kurapika, though his mind told him otherwise. If it wasn't, he would be still seeing his sweet dreams this morning.

"What do you need?" He answered with a put-on bravery, deeply inside preparing for the worst.

"Not as if I needed anything," the man over the other side of the phone paused, as if thinking about something, "but your friend does."

Leorio literally felt his blood boiling out from anger. If only those bastards had done anything to Kurapika, he will…

"Calm down, doctor," the Boss of Phantom Troupe lightly grinned, perfectly understanding the flow of thoughts in the other's mind. "We've done no harm to him. He'll explain you all by himself."

What did really happen? Leorio was lost in the huge amount of guesses, and the biggest part of them wasn't good at all. He could hear strange noises, coming out from that side of call: hiss, whistle and a loud thud. After that there were illegible curses, told by a half-familiar voice. Was it really Kurapika?

"Leorio?" An uncertain but recognizable voice finally spoke, trying to deal with the sudden assault of cough. It sure was him, but…

"Kurapika? How did you end up with Kuroro? What happened?" The older man asked all of those questions at one breath, being nervous as he had never been for the whole his life. Listening for a while, how Kuruta can't answer, fighting with his terrible cough, Leorio shook his head. It didn't sound good at all. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, it's just a cold." Kurapika tried to calm him down as soon as the cough ended. But it was definitely a fail, he almost could see Leorio, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. The other problem was, what to tell him? It was a question even for Kurapika how he got to the Spider's lair. "I know I don't have the right to ask you, but…" Kuruta gathered all his remaining strength in attempt to end the sentence: "Can you come and do something about my eyes?"

"What?" Leorio thought he misheard the last words. Was it some kind of stupid joke? If it was, it sure was the lamest one he ever heard. But he got a bad feeling that Kurapika wasn't joking at all. Speaking honestly, the more Leorio got into the situation, the less he liked it.

Kurapika hardly sighed and started explaining the whole thing about his eyes. After a long time of talking he suddenly collapsed and dropped out the phone, scaring Leorio down to death by that. It was Kuroro who picked up the device and continued speaking.

"Will you come?" He inquired with the usual emotionless voice, though not doubting about the answer. It was quite obviously that the doctor was going to help the boy no matter what. It was quite an amusing friendship, judging from his point of view. Or did they developed some _another_ kind of relationship?

"Where are you now?" It looked like it was a bad habit of Leorio to answer the question by question, but he didn't care. The only thing he could care about at that time was how to get as fast as possible to Kurapika, no matter where he was…

And now here he was, standing in Ringon Airport and waiting for someone to appear. The only thing he knew for sure was that he's going to meet with the one of members of Phantom Troupe. He only hoped that it won't be Hisoka – that crazy jester was quite unpredictable. Actually, he really didn't like the whole idea with meeting the spider, no matter who it would be, but… It had to be done. Right now Kurapika needed his help; not only as a friend's, but as a doctor's. Leorio just hoped that his help won't come too late, as it had happened with Pietro.

Pietro… Was the story repeating again? 'No way,' he mentally screamed, trying to avoid dark thoughts. He wouldn't be scared of the possible difficulties on his way. He did not study for nothing at university for this year. Yes, he's still far from being a competent doctor, but he won't stay aside when his friends would need his help.

The new information he was told by Kurapika was something totally horrible. But his friend didn't mention how he got to the trap of Phantom Troupe. And this uncertainty made him nervous; he checked the contents of his suitcase over and over again, trying to calm himself down. Damn it! How could he calm himself knowing that Kurapika was at the Spider's lair! Why he didn't give up the idea of the revenge? Hadn't he said that his friends are more important for him than any Spiders?

It was a stupid question. Leorio knew why it was impossible for Kurapika to stop it. Before the whole story in Yourkshin, he had always respected Kuruta's decision. It was his right, after all. But even at that time Leorio had doubted if the blonde would be able to fulfill the promised. Killing did not suit him at all; he hadn't got something that would help him to handle it. One night, back then on Zevil Island he heard Kurapika mumbling in his sleep: "I do not care about myself after the revenge is done. I just want them to stop screaming in my head."

Though he had said nothing about that later, he had remembered it all the time. The real reason why boy was so determined for vengeance was just the desperate attempt to keep his sanity. Kurapika had trusted in justice, and he trusted that by doing justice he would be finally freed from the haunting past.

It wasn't a big surprise to Leorio that Kurapika sometimes literally heard voices of the dead in his head. The mental trauma suffered by that day of massacre was too deep, it was almost impossible not to leave any consequences. It sure sounded like a mock, but Kurapika's condition all these years was not the worst option. Many adults in his place would commit a suicide, but the boy was strong enough to get over this. His hate was his strength, though, as he confessed later to Leorio, a thought of suicide crossed his mind many times back then.

How long he'll need to wait someone from Phantom Troupe? He was already worried too much because of the unexpected news and waiting didn't make him calmer. Kuroro specially hadn't mentioned the time. "Come there as fast as you can," Leorio mentally quoted the answer of Spider. Dammit! That man sure had fun, making people nervous much more they already was.

"You ready?" unexpectedly, cold woman's voice reached his ears. What? When did she get here? Leorio turned his head to the source of the sound and found there a blue-haired woman from Phantom Troupe.

"Yes," he tried to sound confident, but it was nothing compared with the feeling this deceptively fragile woman gave out. How couldn't he notice when she appeared? He should have noticed her, because the airport was totally empty since it was officially closed by the end of previous year.

Spider looked at him for a moment, as if deciding something for herself, then nodded and ordered to follow her. Leorio felt that soon he will fly off the handle for sure. Couldn't someone give at least a bit of information? For example, where…

"What?" Spider turned around, as she felt a heavy look on her. Man tried to calm himself down before he ruined the situation by his actions. It wasn't the time to show off.

"Where are we going to?" He asked, not sure if he will get the proper answer. Machi, as he remembered her name being mentioned by Gon and Killua, threw a cool look on him and ran further, noticeably increasing her speed.

"Meteor city" she suddenly stated, not slowing even for a bit. Leorio blinked out of surprise. How did Kurapika get _there_? His friend sure owed him a lot of explanation after all of this will be over. "If you won't disturb me, we'll get there by tomorrow." Machi added, stressing the 'disturb' word. No problems, Leorio thought, feeling very grateful for the explanation.

"Thank you." And the silence was the answer.

* * *

A/N: Tried to restrict that OOC stuff, but I've got a bad feeling that it's showing around through the chapter. However, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews will be highly appreciated)


	3. Meeting

A/N:I started to think of rewriting previous chapters, since there is not enough action, in my opinion.. All previous issues about this story are settled down, so the only question about it is if I need to improve previous two chapters. This one also will be updated soon. Please, if you are interested in this story, go to my profile page and fill a poll about the rewriting of it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter three.

Meeting.

Days were passing by as fast as leaves are falling from trees in autumn. Kurapika still was in that old room where he came back to his senses two days ago. As he remembered from the short examination at the beginning, the ceiling was dusty-gray with blurry stains from the rain. Having a great interest in saving his current eyesight, he tried not to open his eyes much until the help arrives, so everything he could know now came from his memory, not by the way of the careful observing. For a strange reason his eyes automatically got their red hue no matter when he opened them, it was an uncontrollable process. But it was bad, because eyes glowing in their brightest scarlet lost their sharpness much quicker than in a natural color. At least, that's what Kurapika was told in a village and he got no willing to check it up. This Curse was not an often, but regular thing, so symptoms must've been known precisely after many generations of observing the disease. Life is full of unexpected and somehow funny turn-outs – year ago he trained hardly to get his eyes red anytime needed, but now he must train to get them back to the normal brown. Perhaps, it was some kind of reflex – sharing the same roof with members of Phantom Troupe all the time wasn't the most pleasant thing – and it wasn't controlled so easily.

Today Kurapika awoke mumbling silent curses because of cold water drops falling on his face. Spiders didn't care much about the condition of the building they've taken up. And what had he expected? That this gang will think about this place or about him? Ironically, there was a person, who really cared for his condition – and others obeyed that person. Would they be in the same situation only with roles being switched, Kurapika would never do anything from all those things the Phantom Troupe had done to him by these days. Speaking of the devil…

An old wooden door creaked silently as it opened, allowing the visitor to come in. Quite, almost inaudible steps slowly approached Kurapika's bed and stopped there. Understandable silence filled the whole space in the room – enemies do not have enough reasons to talk about. Speaking is like an act of trust, in some way, because the grain of truth can be extracted even from the ocean of lies. Kurapika didn't trust Kuroro enough even to ask what he wanted. He felt like starting the conversation would decrease the strength of his hate; that it would mean he could forget and forgive someday the crime that was done. And there was no way he will ever do something like this, so he waited for the other to start.

"It's a dinner time, Kuruta." A man finally broke the prolonged silence, understanding that it won't lead them anywhere. Kurapika couldn't see that, but there really was a plate filled with food in Kuroro's hands. "And don't even try to refuse to eat, there is nothing added to the food. We don't need you to be dead when your friend arrives."

Man spoke the truth. Kurapika didn't want to, but he was forced to admit that actually none of their actions were harmful for him. It sure sounded unbelievably, but the things were going completely otherwise. The situation made him not only angry because of his own shiftlessness and old hatred, but also quite amazed because of the unexpected care. Kuroro regularly brought him some food, like now, and even was generous enough to give some information about their whereabouts, so a boy got a couple of things to think about.

"Just put it on my knees." Kurapika replied sharply, trying to stay calm. It was hard not to materialize his nen chain, which would automatically bring a great pain after a couple of moments; he already checked it out. Feeling the weight put down on his legs, he nodded a little, showing by it that Kuroro should go out and not bother him anymore. Man perfectly understood Kurapika's thought and left the room, deeply inside satisfied that his best enemy has got some nerves to act with such self-confidence in this kind of situation. People with such nature rarely gave up their goals, and that meant that there were many thrilling encounters awaiting him in the future. It was really good, because truly awesome enemies were too hard to find for him, almost all nen users were just no match for somebody from his league.

Confirming that Kuroro went out, Kurapika slowly opened eyes, desperately trying to prevent them from becoming red. When the fragile balance has established, he started to eat, though without any enthusiasm. Food was cold; some fried potatoes and tough meat. He just needed to get some strength. It was good he didn't need to worry about starving, but it wasn't true by any meanings. He was forced to accept each act of generosity coming from his blood-sworn enemy and it added a peace of great disgust into his feelings. Even in his worst nightmares Kurapika didn't fall so much down to accept help from anybody of _those_, especially from their leader. Who had he become now, being treated by the one he hated most? Just the weakling, who can't keep the promise, to do the justice, who don't remember all the suffering his kinsmen felt at that fateful day. It shouldn't make any difference if Kurapika wasn't strong enough to kill the Spider and to fulfill the vow. Even in this state he could do something not to accept the help from them. He could just refuse, gathering all remains of his scattered pride and hate. And the fact that Kuroro was still alive lead to the devastating conclusion: all his hate was a lie, all his oaths were a lie, all these years were nothing then just a big lie. And liars were not better in any way then Spiders, especially those who lied about such serious matters. Now he ended up being no better that anyone from Phantom Troupe. And the Curse was sent as the punishment from his Kurutan gods, which were angry because of his lies. Enough moaning about his lack of power! He had done it before, his brethren were waiting for the revenge, for the death of everybody who was related to their misery. He decisively got up from bed and…

Everything around flashed in a bright blaze of fury, as Kurapika's eyes finally turned crimson and the nen chain materialized on his right hand. Cold links pleasantly cooled the skin and silently clinked, as if singing a soothing and encouraging song. He couldn't restrain his hatred and anger anymore, it was too strong to be controlled all the time, so his nen did it instead of him. His index finger chain - which had no seen ability for a reason – gently entangled him, preventing from making further movements. Meanwhile, his holy chain rose up without any order and accurately removed each scratch from Kurapika's body, then stopped exactly on his face level and started to swing from side to side just before his eyes. Its leisure movements mesmerized his mind, making him feel calm and relaxed. When it stopped to move, a dowsing chain started to spin, clinging to him like a tender cat. After a while it stiffened abruptly, pointing at the farthest wall. 'Leorio will come from that side.' Kurapika suddenly understood, as if his nen was talking to him in voice. Perhaps, it really was, in its own way.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt that the stake of retribution twitched a bit, but then he exhaled with a relief, knowing that it was only the sign of agreement with the last thought about speaking. Nen, no matter whom it belonged, was a force which lived on its own, from time to time allowing using it accordingly to its current user's wishes. But this force continued to speak, saying that Kurapika must control his emotions, suppress his rage. And he listened, silently obeying and accepting its will. With his mind being clear now, he almost understood how big mistake he was going to do.

Sometimes Kurapika really disliked the vengeful part of his character. While the logical part whispered that he should extract all possible benefits from the current situation, the wish to avenge called him to go mad and blow up the whole place, making sure first that nobody of _those_ would escape. But again, the logical part reasoned that explosion is unreliable and he should calm down and wait for a moment, gathering as much information as possible. Fortunately, if he wasn't capable of restraining his emotions, his nen did it instead of him and cooled down his rage, helping Kurapika to make a right decision. And this decision was obvious: if the enemy is willingly giving this wonderful option to get some information, Kurapika must use this golden opportunity without any hesitation.

Now all his chains, except the index finger one, floated freely inside the room, shining dimly in a silver light. They were swirling and twisting at unpredictable angles, leaving a light shimmer after them, making the action to be seen like a some kind of a ghostly dance. It was an astonishing sight. At the first moment Kurapika thought he forgot to breathe out of admiration and it was the reason he lacked air. But the true reason was the index finger chain which restricted his movements like the chain jail did it with spiders before, moreover, it squeezed his chest hardly, making troublesome to breathe properly. The more he tried to break the chain, the more the pressure became. No matter how hard would he try, nothing helped, it was just a waste of power. It didn't come long for him to almost pass out when a chain disappeared. In fact, they all had disappeared, but he was too busy trying to deal with coughs and rattles to notice it at once.

"It seems like you can't control your nen now." Kuroro ascertained a fact, thinking that he barely got to steal ability in time. But no answer came, when Kurapika came to realization, that he can't feel his nen anymore.

He couldn't say, for how long he was sitting like this in a corner of this dusty room. He didn't notice, when Kuroro came out after restraining (or stealing?) his nen. He didn't notice how the old clock stopped ticking, or how quite it was outside. Unusually quite, even for a place, which Spiders should choose for their hideout. Or, perhaps, nothing alive could exist near them?

But he must sort all things out – what to do, when and how.

At first, he can't let it happen. Blurred mind didn't allow him to remember, what he didn't want to happen. Oh yes. Leorio. Kurapika didn't want to him to meet the Phantom Throupe. Since Kurapika knew from what side his friend will come, he should get out and meet him. Wait. Wasn't his previous plan to stay there for a while and observe spiders, waiting for a perfect timing to avenge?

Kurapika needed to get his mind clear. He decisively bit his finger, so strong that the the blood showed, hoping that the pain will help to collect thoughts.

Damn it! He didn't have enough time left.

Another law of this world: when you need an eternity, each second is on count, but when a day is enough, there are years in your stock.

The disease was progressing really fast, however, it wasn't the worst thing for now. The fact that he involved Leorio into his dealing with Spiders worried him much more than a genetic leftover from his massacred tribe. After leaving Yorkshin Kurapika has made one more vow: his revenge mustn't affect his friends - one more oath which wasn't held in the end. Those damned murderers were his and only his problem, the others didn't have to even accidently cross their path with Phantom Troupe once more. It was too dangerous for all of them, no matter how big force nen and a proper training would give to them.

After killing those two, Kurapika wasn't sure if he is able to kill the others. In the last day of his childhood he made an oath which he couldn't fully understand by that time. Killing wasn't for him, even if it was the justice. But while even one Spider stood alive, there always was a possibility that they would like to avenge too. Perhaps, they were following his each step, waiting for a good moment to strike out. It also meant that while he's with friends, they're endangered too. Considering all circumstances, the most reliable option to protect them was to stay away and cut any contacts until he makes sure that Spiders are gone forever. And so he had done, working further as a Nostrad's bodyguard leader and searching information about red eyes. The first bell of danger ringed, when he lost the whereabouts of Phantom Troupe members. The second one was the call from Killua. And the third one was when he faced a monster, which was using nen. It was the first fight after the Yorkshin he'd lost. Kurapika thought that he would just die; it was the first time he felt the symptoms of the disease. But then, before losing his consciousness, he noticed someone, dressed in black coat, which was decorated with white fur. It was the time when Kuroro have found him. Saved him. Sounds like a worst nightmare ever possible, doesn't it?

He ended up being a bait in the hands of the enemy. The first target was already going right into the spider's lair, willingly coming closer to the source of mortal danger. But Leorio had no choice, being tied by the bonds of friendship and by the chains of fear of losing somebody else.

"No matter what, Spiders will always be hunters, and I'll be their prey" Kurapika didn't realize that he whispered his last thought aloud. An empty room absorbed his words and there was heard nothing except for the intermittent breath of Kuruta. Any kind of strength has got it limits, his hatred and despair were no exception. He just hoped that the only strength he possessed all these years would be enough just for a bit longer, until he finishes his mission. But his silent prayers weren't answered. At least, voices didn't appear that much last time. It was really a blessing for him, to feel that no one is blaming him for being the only survivor from the whole tribe. Ghosts of his kinsmen haunted him without any shame, trying to get him on the edge of his sanity. Kurapika must find the way to stop them, before he will lose his mind and turn into a madman.

And here it came again. Since when did he become so weak to be knocked down just because of some pain?

Voices.

It was the first thing he noticed, as he brought round from another blackout. No, not again. He was too tired to handle this again. Voices were low as though coming from afar. Kurapika couldn't understand words they were saying, but it wasn't long before they will become loud and understandable. No need to guess, he already knew the accusations ghosts will throw upon him. The only problem was he didn't have enough willpower to stand against then. Looking from the other side, his fight was lost long ago, so why to resist now? Kurapika was just tired of that all, so he even didn't brace up himself as he used to do it in that kind of situation. Strangely, there were only male voices this time, no female at all. And they were so calm, nothing like usual screams.

"So, what would you say, _Doctor_?" Deep, almost completely emotionless voice was loud enough to understand everything it said. It wasn't someone from his tribe, either. Or was it? But in Kuruta tribe there weren't any doctors – only healers, herbalists, those, who hardly could be mentioned as doctors in the usual meaning of this word. And nobody ever turned for help to a stranger from the outer world for many generations before Kurapika's birth. It just was in the order of thing – a compelled self-isolation from everything outside their valley. And a right option to hide in the familiar place, where each tree could serve as a hideout.

"He's better for the moment, but it wouldn't long last if he continues staying like this." This voice was familiar too, but it sounded in totally different way from the previous one – it was full of various emotions, so alive and serious at the same time. As soon as the possibility to think logically returned to Kurapika, he understood that those voices weren't in his head. They're real. And very close. The distance, judging by the sound, was barely a foot or a two. Perhaps, he didn't have an ear as good as Senritsu did, but the life after leaving the homeland have taught him a couple of stunts. However, despite his starting mental recovery, his mind was too blurred to take the incoming information properly. For example, the voices were loud and clear enough, but he couldn't deduce or remember whom they belonged to.

The second thing he noticed was a cold and damp cloth over his face, which fully covered his eyes. Suddenly his nose felt the spicy scent of herbs, coming from it. This smell remembered him of some plants, which came from the south side of the world. An eternity ago, back then in a happy childhood Kurapika's mother – the best herbalist in the village – shared her knowledge with him, saying it can be a great help in the future. And those south ones were his mother's favourite; she said they reminded her about some good event which took place a long time ago.

Being unsure if opening his eyes would be the best option to show to unknown care-takers about the change in his condition, he stirred his fingers instead. This simple action made the bomb explosion equal effect.

"Kurapika! How do you feel?" Leorio whispered huskily after a short moment of unbelieving silence, relieved that at least something is going better. Kurapika couldn't see the face of his friend at that moment, but he felt relieved too, as he finally understood whose voice it was.

"Better, I guess." He answered as silently as Leorio spoke earlier. A little, but genuine smile appeared on his pale face, making him to look more alive. And it was a truth – he really felt much better now, even somehow relaxed comparing with his earlier state. Kurapika just raised his hands to take a cloth from his face, when Leorio just already did it. And for the first time for the last days Kurapika looked somewhat happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading and have a nice day! =)


	4. An order

A/N: It took a long time, but I finally got a grip on the story. Actually, this chapter was a big experiment in many cases, but it's finally coming to the main part. Yuppie! And big thanks to people, who are concerned about the story and review and/or write their suggestions in PM. I so love you, guys!^^

Oh, and don't mind current cover; I'll change it as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: everything, except plot is owned by Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Chapter four.

An order.

Perhaps, it wasn't the most perfect reunion Kurapika could imagine. Perhaps, it was better not to meet at all, than to meet at these circumstances, being under the enemy's watch. But still… it felt good; like there was something warm inside his chest.

Kurapika thought that he had lost the ability to feel happiness a long time ago. And it wasn't just about the happiness; it was the unforgettable sensation of being alive, like the soul, stolen from him on the path of vengeance, has returned back. There was no one else except his friends, who would make him feel like that again. And a smile on his lips proved that he's still human, that he's not consumed by the hate completely.

"It's truly amazing, how a person can change just because of seeing somebody dear to him." Kuroro noted the whole atmosphere change in a room. Of course, he had spoken only to remind his guests, who had an upper hand right now. And these words momently destroyed even that little bit of positive emotions, what was forming in this place. It was like the room became dark in a second – and it did happen - and the wind outside was madly howling, as if trying to demolish the building they were standing in. There was no lantern, no candle to give a physical light and no confidence in future to give some mental one.

Kuroro watched at Kurapika and Leorio, observing the way they reacted. And he was satisfied by what he was seeing. Their bond of friendship had no weaknesses, if they stood side by side, as closely as needed for a situation. Those two didn't have to look at each other to know what the other was going to do. Perfect. They had a chance to survive through all the mess that awaited them.

"Your point is?" After a long silence, Kurapika was the one to speak. The nen that Leorio previously infused to him gave enough strength to move and dodge anything if needed.

"None of those you can imagine." Kuroro observed Kuruta, approving the talent of the future doctor in nen-healing. His abilities were quite good, despite the fact they were still raw.

"So?"

"You can deduce it out by yourself. But you won't."

"Just stop talking in riddles and don't play on our nerves!" The whole tension made Leorio losing his temper even faster than usual. Kuroro only glanced sceptically at him and then conjured Skill Book. It didn't take Leorio a long time to realize that he actually yelled at Lucifer. His face became extremely pale, as he watched Kuroro, who slowly turned over page after page, probably looking for something. Of course, he could have found needed in a second, but the expression of Leorio's face was priceless.

"Was it a threat?" Kuroro coldly inquired, while in a process of skipping blank sheets of lost abilities. When he got no answer, he lifted up his eyes and stared blankly at the fool, who dared to threaten him. The mentioned person tried to do his best to keep a calm face and not to cringe under the scrutiny. Confirming that nobody is going to interrupt, Kuroro continued speaking. "My point is that I shall give you an opportunity to speak eye on eye."

Kurapika and Leorio quickly exchanged unbelieving glances. What was on Kuroro's mind?

"And after you'll settle all your personal questions, we'll go to a real business, which, as I believe, is of high importance to both of you." And with those words, Kuroro finally activated the ability he was searching in his book a while ago. All nen concentrating in left hand, Kuroro drew a turned over cross in the air. Glowing with a dark blue light, it transformed into a stylized image of compass, and then nen suddenly divided into two equal parts. When shapeless nen clouds moved to the Kurapika's and Leorio's side, both tried to avoid them, but Kuroro's nen reached them in no time, quickly soaking into their skin.

Kurapika froze, trying to understand a weird feeling. It was something like a radar installed inside himself – he could physically feel every movement of Leorio and Kuroro.

"A navigation technique," Kuroro briefly explained, confirming his guess. "When you are finished, come to me. And remember – you have no place to run, no place to hide." With those words being said, he left the room, giving a promised chance to speak privately.

Now, when only two of them were left in the room, Kurapika and Leorio finally allowed themselves to relax a bit. Not as they forgot about Phantom Troupe's near presence, but anxiety won't help them in this situation.

"You know, I'm really happy to see you. I'm sorry that it must've come out like this." Kurapika said with an apologetic smile, resting against the closest wall.

"The best apology will be explaining of how did you end up there," Leorio carefully cleaned his glasses, and, feeling that it wasn't the best answer considering the situation, added, "but I'm glad to see you too."

Silence filled the space, as Kurapika thought what to start with. Even if by these days he has somehow put together the link of events, he couldn't understand Kuroro's motives. Without them, the picture was still incomplete.

"I can't tell you a whole story, because it's a question for me too. But I promise to tell everything that I know." He drew a deep breath, preparing for a long speech. "It all has started with a mission that only I could take…"

* * *

Darkness was fading away – slowly, but surely. But even in rays of rising sun the forest was unfriendly. Evil. Dangerous. „If you want to stay alive, you should be as quite as shadow," that's what locals were saying, but they have never guessed, what was the true meaning of that phrase. And there weren't any reasons, why they should have known it. Children were talking about some kind of spirits; ghosts of the massacred tribe with dark holes in a place of their eyes. „Ghosts will take your eyes," that were the words of the little girl, who met him at the entrance of the village nearby.

This way had been changed a lot since he left his homeland. To be honestly, it was almost impossible to recognize this place. Lukso, the sunny valley from early childhood memories has been changed into another realm of horror. This forest wasn't just full of bloodthirsty monsters; the forest was a monster itself. No wonder nobody has turned back from it. This place was deadly dangerous even for an experienced Hunter, what to say about ordinary people?

But now, it was too quietly. He has encountered only a few monsters during the past couple of hours since he crossed a borderline of the forest. „Well, I suppose even monsters have to go for a nap," he thought sarcastically. And he felt that something is going wrong, but what? It was almost impossible to find out what's going on there - the evil aura of this place mixed up all feelings, even the human's nen felt like something dangerous. Or, maybe _he_ was dangerous too – it was _his_ homeland after all, though it has changed.

Kurapika had slowed down as he spotted a somehow familiar stone. Ancient signs on it were even dimmer than before, but it was still possible to recognize them. It was an old altar, one of those that were left from his tribe ancestors. There were other altars like this one, scattered over the whole forest. They had formed a magical – nen – barrier, which was supposed to protect from almost everything. But all that protective stuff was totally useless in front of real danger. Or, perhaps nobody had expected something like Phantom Troupe – nobody would expect that someone so strong will chase after their eyes.

But the intruders have made two big mistakes. They have killed all people there – that was the first one. And the second – they've missed someone. Him. The Avenger.

A low growl from backside distracted the youth from his thoughts. Finally, another creature had shown up – an abnormally fearful one, but still it was perfectly fitting in there. It's not like he wasn't able to defeat it, as the nen always was with him.

Something restricted him from conjuring a chain. What the hell, Kurapika thought, surprised in a negative way. And then the realization came to him. Kurapika should have expected something like this, but he could never imagine that barrier will restrict him using nen. He had to spill some blood on an altar to prove that he's a Kuruta and have all rights to be there. Now it was too late to do it.

Kurapika took out his swords and prepared himself for a battle, which promised to be a hard one. Using those blades again brought up a strange feeling like he never used the nen chain.

He stood in a battle-ready position and watched closely for a beast's movements while the beast was watching him; still no action from the monster's side. Time stretched up as the weird eye-to-eye connection formed between them. After some minutes had passed by, Kurapika suddenly realized that the monster was dying; soon death was written in its blood-red eyes. Beast looked like a dying dog, who's longing for the last caress from its master. His red eyes were sinking into a silent agony of another red ones. Kurapika could have compared it to the suffering of his dying tribesmen, but he didn't. There wasn't any agony in _their_ eyes because they'd died without them.

He stiffed as he heard a strange noise. It was very thin as if… As if it was a cry of a child. But there can't be any child, Kurapika was pretty sure of it. Surprisingly even for himself, he put away his swords and came closer to the beast, as it continued to whine. A pain in its eyes mesmerized a youth, calling out the darkest moments from his memory. Scenes of _that_ day flew through his mind as he continued to watch in those blood-red eyes, which were so similar to his own now…

His instincts threw his body back, as the beast's jaw clenched in the place where his head was a moment ago. Now Kurapika could clearly see the nen around the monster. 'So it was a hypnosis, after all.' Situation looked bad enough, taking in account that beast could use nen and his swords wouldn't do much damage to scales, which covered this creature.

Kurapika gasped, as the sudden pain dig into his temples. So his guesses were actually right, and barrier won't allow him to use nen. Perfect, just perfect. He had to make some plan and quickly, if he ever wanted to make it out of this alive.

The only reasonable idea was to find a weak spot of it, he thought while avoiding sharp attack and hitting back in spine. Kurapika almost fell, as the liana entangled his leg. It was pure luck that he got to cut it while beast stopped, not even looking to his side. Mind screamed nothing else that 'Run!', but wariness and curiosity stopped him from doing so. What if the monster wouldn't react to slow movements? Or was it planning to move when Kurapika will turn his back on it? And when Kurapika heard countless howls around him, he deeply regretted for not escaping while he had the chance. Now, personally, he wouldn't bet even a single jenni on his life.

Each second felt like eternity, and his movements were too slow, while thoughts too desperate. There was no way Kurapika could win, but his instincts wouldn't let him stop, telling that there can be something, someone, who…

The ferocious nen reached him, tying down to the ground. Kurapika tried to struggle, but his physical strength wasn't enough to break through. Large figures of monsters stood over him, saliva fell from their jaws right on his face.

„It's called karma, kid." A large Spider stood nearby, drinking bear from a jar. „You'll die the similar way as I did."

Kurapika's eyes turned red on they own, and chains appeared on his hand. At the moment he didn't care about what he will need to pay later for breaking rules. At those moments he moved faster than any time before, fighting for his right to live. But the pain returned too soon; his vision became clouded.

When he saw Kuroro Lucifer, he thought it was an agonising hallucination of his mind.

* * *

Room fell into a weird kind of silence. Kurapika just had finished speaking, while Leorio was trying to get a hold on everything what was told. There were so many questions, but a little amount of facts and even less answers. But they had to gather all their strength to solve this puzzle and stay alive, because the word "peace" wasn't written into their nearest future.

They felt alien presence almost simultaneously. Probably not Spiders, they carried another aura around them, much more calm and composed. And spiders would never let to notice them even while using nen. Kurapika quickly searched for something what could serve as a weapon, and took a plate, on which Kuroro brought food earlier.

"I'll cover you." It was everything Leorio had managed to whisper until unwelcomed guests came in.

Six men in one place were with them, blocking the door, and a couple right behind the window – it was all Kurapika had to notice to calculate their chances. He just hoped Leorio would understand everything and would be capable of doing it right.

As the man, who seemed like a leader, made a step closer to them, they went the same step back to the wall to keep the distance. Intruders chucked darkly, noticing what kind of "weapon" Kurapika help in his hands.

"Don't be so afraid of us, sweety." Their leader vulgarly laughed, taking an old rusted knife out from the pocket. "But actually, you should, since you are those rats, who are enjoying their stay in our city at the expense of us! Us, citizens of the Meteor city!"

He raised his hand, and it served as a signal to start. "Finish them, guys!" In a second small room turned into a little battlefield, which didn't give many opportunities to attack properly.

If not the skills and experience of professional hunters, Kurapika and Leorio would be dead the first moment intruders have attacked. Still it didn't come long as Leorio got his first scratch, while covering the other from being stabbed from the backside. Kurapika shielded with plate to stop dagger, coming right into his face. Greenish metal stuck into it, leaving its owner without the weapon. Kurapika used it to hit unprotected hand with elbow, while turning around to deflect another attack coming into his head. Leorio easily took out stuck dagger out of the plate and threw it into other enemy's palm. He cried out loud, but the next second he attacked again with enormous strength and speed. Leorio had half-slipped, half-blocked it with his own knife, cutting come muscles to restrict movements of his current opponent. Another kick and man fell down unconscious. Right by that moment Kurapika knocked out their leader, leaving four more to deal, if not to count those outside.

But bandits became more wary, and started to press them to the wall, leaving less space for counterattack. Leorio punched the closer one into stomach, and emitted a wave of nen into the wall, making a large hole into it, simultaneously striking one of those who surrounded building outside.

Seeing, that he couldn't avoid coming blow, Kurapika roughly hit another attacker into his neck. His eyes slightly widened, as he heard the sound of breaking bones and body lifelessly thumped down. Another soul to haunt him until the end of his days.

"Don't get distracted!" Leorio called him as he broke another's both hands, leaving him incapable of fighting for a time.

'Right', Kurapika slightly nodded, casting away all thoughts, and immersed all his being into the heat of fight. His movements became more mechanical, and he didn't look anymore if the damage he'd dealt was fatal. He just wasn't thinking about it. Dodge, blow, turn, kick, flash of pain, cold of metal and finishing hit. Scream of pain filled the whole place, but there were others to deal with. The last time he felt so easy about bringing injuries was when he fought Uvogin.

"Stop it, Kurapika!" Leorio caught his hand, changing the direction of the punch that Kurapika was ready to give to the last of them. He'd made it in time, so it didn't kill the man but just knocked him out. Leorio gently shook Kurapika's shoulders, trying to awake him from his battle trance. Who could predict how much time they have left until locals will come and things will go wrong again?

Slowly, Kurapika reverted back to his more or less usual state; his eyes finally showed a sensible expression. He warily looked around, registering everything that happened and sorting his own memories.

So he did it again; all Kurapika's body trembled as he remembered the moment he killed once more. His legs refused to hold him, and if Leorio wasn't supporting him, he would fall on his knees for sure. It wasn't about grief or inner disgust; it was emptiness what tried to destroy him down to the core.

Leorio silently stood with him, understanding that words won't help there. He couldn't tell for how long they have been like this when Kurapika finally raised his head. He tried to say something, but no sound came out. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"We need to go. Kuroro is awaiting us." His voice was hoarse and quiet; though it was filled with some kind of stubborn determination. Leorio lightly frowned, not sure if it would be right to go somewhere right now; despite the fact they didn't have any big choice.

"I'll be alright" Kurapika answered to the unspoken question, smiling bitterly.

Following the direction that was prompted by navigation technique, they walked through the big part of Meteor city. People did pay attention to them, but it was nothing dangerous; it looked like they've been already warned. Some even were nodding approvingly, when passing by.

Kuroro was standing near the house, waiting for both to approach. With a gesture of hand he invited them to come in.

"You've passed the test." Kuroro spoke, when everybody took their seats. Seeing, that no one was going to give some frustrated or sarcastic remarks, he continued. "Now I do believe you're strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" Leorio asked cautiously, trying to give to Kurapika some more time to collect himself. It was impossible to predict what was on Kuroro's mind.

"Finally a sensible question." Man did understand his idea, and didn't mind playing the game by his rules for a while. "Strong enough to find the truth about this Curse", man switched his attention to Kurapika for a moment, "and to stay alive after it."

"What's in it for you?" Kurapika suddenly spoke, looking strangely composed for this situation. "I do believe Phantom Troupe never was a charitable organisation." He was playing with fire, and he knew it. But it would be more accurate to compare him to the butterfly, which dared to play with the spider.

"Don't be too overconfident, Kuruta." Kuroro warned, looking at him with a strange expression. "One day it can cost you a life."

Kurapika clenched his fists, trying to suppress his fueling rage. Look who's talking about being too overconfident! One day he'll go and rip that bastard's throat, and they'll see whom it will cost a life.

Tension increased; Leorio could feel as room was filling with dark, murderous aura. It was hard to tell, who gave out the strongest feeling, either Kuroro or Kurapika. The good thing was that Kurapika's eyes were still brown, even if he wasn't controlling himself fully. Anyway, this scene required a third actor for the good ending.

"What are your intentions?" Leorio put his hand on Kurapika's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down, while it's not too late. "Why would you worry about his well-being, after all that happened?" When Kuroro stood up and came close to him, he pressed his fingers a bit tighter on Kurapika's shoulder, trying to state that he can handle this.

"Looks like our conversation returned to the point where it started." It was hard to look straight into Kuroro's eyes, it felt like the man knew everything he was thinking and going to do. A look of the true predator. But Leorio endured it, allowing no thought about looking away; about showing weakness.

"Answer to your question is quite simple," Kuroro continued, not moving away. "I was paid for it. The biggest part of details is up to you to find on your journey."

"You think keeping your word will make you seem noble?" Kurapika's voice couldn't fully hide the sarcasm. "Why do you think we'll do what you order?"

"Because you have no choice." If it was ever possible to irritate Kuroro, then it happened now. "And if you can't listen without interrupting me," he summoned skill book, "wait outside." Not going to listen whatever Kurapika was going to say back, Kuroro just teleported him out from the house. It was way quicker and easier than anything else.

"I won't repeat, so listen carefully." Kurapika's frustrated shouts from outside were getting louder and louder. "The only way to get from Curse fully is to go back where it started. But you shouldn't forget about red and brown. It'll help to slow the process down."

The named combination of colours quickly connected with Kurapika's eyes in Leorio's mind. Perhaps, this riddle can be solved through the...

„Now to the conditions." Leorio started to wonder, how the door was able to maintain all those hits that Kurapika inflicted on it. „I won't return Kuruta's ability before he manages to get rid of the Curse. And don't hesitate to contact those people, who might be helpful to you. I promise that Phantom Troupe won't harm them."

Dang it! So they really were following him and his friends all the time!? And also his buddies from university and just acquaintances were at danger. Not good, not good at all. What were Kuroro's goals? What is the thing that he doesn't tell? Where's the catch?

"Don't think so hard about it." The smile at Kuroro's face looked mocking. "Just make sure he will stay strong,doctor. If he breaks down, I'll kill you."

"I will."

_A few hours later, on another side of the world..._

Man threw some more branches into the fire to frighten off coming cold. Night was long, but it wasn't as long as the waiting for his revenge. When the time comes, he will make that bastard to pay for everything.

Cooked bird tasted unusually good; he thought it would be nice to catch some more. But when the phone rang, man picked it with a bit maniacal joy.

"Yes, Boss, I've found them."

"…"

"Can't wait for your order."

The bird was forgotten.

* * *

A/N: As I've already stated, this chapter was a really big experiment. What do you think about fighting scene? Well, it's kind of short and not perfect, but I'll be happy to hear your suggestions about it, so the next time it will get better =) Are you wondering about Kuroro's strange kindness? XD Well, it's just for now. What were you expecting from this chapter and what are you expecting from the next? What was that liked/disliked?

Next update will be approximately after two weeks, need to deal with exams and biology project at first. I'll notice about the progress of fifth chapter in my twitter (link in profile).


End file.
